A Bad day
by Lady aracne
Summary: HC A mistake made her day start in the worst way but somehow it ended in quite a surprising way


A Bad day

Bang! Bang!

Calleigh's shots hit the target time and time again; she had been at the shooting range for more than one hour now, a pile of empty clip magazines in front of her.

Normally just shooting a round will make her feel a lot better, not today though, she was down right furious, and it was nobody's fault, only hers.

Bang! Bang! Click….

Another magazine emptied, Calleigh removed her protective gear, and walked towards the storage area and retrieved 2 more, she slowly make her way back to the station she was using, she couldn't help but remember the stupid mistake she had make earlier that day.

Around 10 am. She had been working on matching a single bullet from a murder case to a suspect's weapon, when Frank had arrived carrying 69 bullets and shell casings from a mob related scene, somehow the bullet she had been working on had gotten mixed up with the other ones, the evidence had been compromised and now was inadmissible in placing the suspect at the scene of the murder, and it was her fault, and only hers.

She felt anger rise again inside her once again, bringing frustration tears into her amazingly green eyes.

I can't believe it! - she said out loud resting both her hands on top of the pile of empty magazines in front of her, the worst part was that Horatio had told her not to worry, they will find another way to place him at the scene, and then he had walked away, without even looking annoyed or anything.

She wanted someone to yell at her, to say something harsh to be angry, but to no avail, everyone had understood.

She had let everyone down, including the victim, but what was killing her , most of all was letting Horatio down, and giving Stetler a new reason to bother him, Rick Stetler was focused on making Horatio's life a living hell, and now she has given him more ammunition to do so.

I can´t believe it!! She screamed putting her safety gear back on.

She carefully loaded her gun again, feeling the cold steel against her hands, her thoughts then flew back to her boss.

Horatio, you must be so disappointed in me – she thought, picturing his tall frame, red hair and blue eyes, he was so incredibly handsome, and she loved him so, not that he had the slightest idea;

Bang! Bang!

A new series of shots erupted from her gun, as tears began to cloud her eyes, she was so concentrated, she failed to realize someone had walked into her dominium.

Horatio Cane stood at the door frame, both arms crossed over his chest, he could see how affected Calleigh was, her shoulders were shaking a little and her face was ghostly pale as she pulled the trigger one more time.

Bang!

Calleigh?

The sound of his voice was so unexpected she couldn't react in anyway; she just stood there frozen with the gun clasped between her hands.

Horatio made his way towards her smiling sweetly, as he focused his sight on the growing magazine pile.

Feeling that bad huh?

You have no idea – she answered turning her back at him, she wished her self to vanish into oblivion, but of course, nothing happened.

Horatio, please go, I can't deal with you now – she said putting the gun down turning around to face him, as she took her gear off.

No Calleigh, I am not leaving, stop this please, we are going to nail him, it's not the first time we have evidence dismissed.

But …. – she couldn't finish the sentence, Horatio was now right in front of her, and her pulse started to quicken, little droplets of sweat appeared on her forehead , she tried to step back but a pair of strong arms kept her in place.

She just hoped he thought her reaction was due to the bullet mistake, because she was finding increasingly difficult to breathe normally.

Come here, let's sit down – He said taking the gun from her hands, placing it next to her protective gear, and grabbing her hand.

They sat down, just outside the fire range, Calleigh hid her face between her hands, not looking at him.

Calleigh, look at me,

, I am so ashamed Horatio, and so angry at the same time.

You are being to hard on yourself, we will get him, that is a promise – he said reaching for her hand again, Calleigh tremble at his touch, but said nothing ,she almost yelled though when she felt his hand take her chin and turn her face around.

Listen to me Calleigh, you are the most amazing woman I know, the best bullet expert in the state, and you are strong, stronger than this, I need you back to your wonderful self.

But, Stetler, I……

Let me worry about Rick –

His eyes shinned like blue sapphires, he was so close to her, Calleigh thought she was dreaming, the anger inside her subsiding as a warm current filled her heart, the effect he had over her was pure magic, again she tried to back of, not trusting herself., wanting to keep a safe distance, but to no use; Horatio got closer, and closer.

Horatio? What are you…..

She couldn't finish the sentence, the next think she knew Horatio had her trapped between his arms, kissing her softly at first , his kisses quickly becoming urgent, and she kissed him back with all she had.

Some time later, when air became an issue and she got her brain to function again, she managed to ask in quite a shaky voice.

Why now?

Because I couldn't help myself, I have been trying to tell you for so long Calleigh, and seeing you so upset, well, I wanted just to hug you and I lost it, that's the truth – he said playing with a strand of her golden hair.

Well Lt. I totally agree with your cheering up methods, but we need to get going

We do?

We have a case to finish Sir – She said standing

That's the Calleigh I like to see – he said following her lead, almost crashing into her as she turned around and kissed him.

I can get used to this, you know – she said into his ear

So do I, my lady, so do I.

FIN


End file.
